Gara-gara Sehun
by muyasexiu
Summary: ini semua gara-gara Sehun! xiuhan/lumin/Xiumin/Luhan/minseok/sehun/jongin/


Gara-gara Sehun

Xiumin

LuHan

XiuHan

LuMin

Happy Reading

"Minseok~~"

"Luhan~~"

"Minseok~~"

"Luhan~~"

"Aish berisik!!!!"

Seseorang yang berada ditengah-tengah Minseok dan Luhan berdiri menatap tajam keduanya satu persatu sedang yang ditatap menunduk takut-takut sesekali melirik ke orang itu.

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar!" teriaknya lagi karena jaraknya dengan kedua orang itu agak jauh.

"Kenapa kau memisahkan kami seperti ini sih Sehun!" yang dikanan Sehun bertanya mengabaikan kalimat Sehun.

"Iya, kau tahu aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Luhanku" yang dikiri menimpali.

"Luhan~~"

"Minseok~~"

Oh demi apa Sehun sudah ingin membunuh dua orang itu.

"Kalian hanya jarak 5 meter tau kalian bisa jalan sendiri kesana"

Ya Sehun hanya memisahkan tempat duduk mereka dan memang dasarnya mereka saja yang tukang drama dan jadilah adegan drama menjurus lebay tadi.

"Tidak bisa di depan ku ada neraka yang menakutkan" Luhan mulai lagi.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Sehun. 'Neraka? Maksudnya aku?'

"Apa kau bilang" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, matanya memancarkan api membara dan kepala dan hidungnya keluar asap. Ok itu haya dari sudut pandang Luhan saja

"Hehe bukan apa-apa kok" Luhan lebih memilih menghindari tatapan tajam adiknya itu.

"Sehun~~"

Sehun beralih menatap Minseok setelah mendengar nada imut itu saat memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" Datar dan dingin membuat Minseok ciut.

"Itu... Kenapa kau membuat aku dan Luhan terpisah seperti ini sih. Aku salah apa padamu" mata Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca siap menjatuhkan kristal bening itu.

Sehun menghela napas lelah pacarnya kakaknya ini sebelas duabelas dengan kakaknya dia sampai ilfil sendiri dibuatnya.

"Begini ya Minseok hyung aku Oh Sehun adik Oh Luhan aka pacarmu itu sangat sangat sangat terganggu dengan acara lovey dovey lebay kalian, berisik tahu!!" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya menyalurkan perasaan cintaku ke Minseok/Luhan saja" Luhan dan Minseok bicara bersamaan.

"Baby/baby" bersamaan lagi.

"Ternyata kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh"

"Berisik!!" huh harusnya Sehun memisahkan dua orang itu lebih jauh.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak punya pacar, makanya cari pacar sana masak dari brojol sampai sekarang kelas 2 SMA masih jomblo. Malu dong sama kucingku yang udah punya mantan 26" Minseok berdiri dari duduknya menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun seperti seorang ibu menasehari anaknya.

Mendengar kata 'jomblo' aura sekitar Sehun jadi menggelap.

"Benar kata my baby sweety baozi kau harus cari pacar bukannya menempeliku terus seperti cicak"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Singhh

Kilatan tajam mata elang Sehun membelah Luhan membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Luhan hyung Minseok Noona" nada dingin dan pelan itu membuat kedua orang yang berada diujung berlawanan membeku. Keduanya menatap waspada namja tinggi yang mengeluarkan aura gelap itu.

"Minseok lari!!!" Luhan berteriak lebih dahulu sebelum Sehun sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Minseok berlari sekuat tenaga mengikuti pacarnya yang sudah lari duluan, dasar seharusnya kan dia menjemput Minseok dulu lalu berlari bergandegan tangan dengan tambahan efek bunga-bunga, huh Minseok kesal sekarang.

Sedangkan Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya, menundukkan kepalanya. Aura gelap masih menyelimutinya ditambah suasana kelas yang sepi mendukung sekali untuk bergalau ria.

"Sialan si Sehun huh huh huh" Luhan memegangi lututnya menghirup napas sejenak.

"Ya! Rusa kampungan jarang mandi kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi dasar tulang berjalan tak berperasaan" beginilah kalau Minseok sudah kesal pasti Luhan akan dapat banyak julukan untuknya.

"Maafkan aku my baby sweety baozi itu spontanitas saja hehe"

"Huh sudahlah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Karena kita sudah bersatu lagi bagaimana kalau kita kencan ditaman belakang sekolah waktu istirahat masih panjang" Luhan memeluk Minseok dari samping.

Tuk

"Aduh sakit My baby sweety baozi" Luhan memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Minseok.

"Bukan itu rusa ceking. Maksudnya apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk Sehun. Aku kasihan melihat adikmu bergalau ria setiap hari" Minseok bersandar di dada bidang Luhan balas memeluk pacarnya itu, membayangnya jika dia ada diposisi Sehun pasti sepi sekali hidupnya.

"Emm bagaimana kalau kita carikan dia pacar. Kalau dia punya pacar acara lovey dovey kita tidak akan terganggu kan" Luhan menyeringai.

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya, "Benar juga kau my baby honey deer. Tapi kita jodohkan dengan siapa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"Ah aku tahu bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan Sehun dengan Jongin" Minseok menepuk tangannya menatap Luhan cerah.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin sepupumu itu?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak setuju!!" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya membuat tanda X besar.

"Wae? Mereka terlihat cocok"

"My baby sweety baozi aku tidak mau punya adik ipar yang lebih tinggi dariku, punya adik lebih tinggi saja sudah memalukan. Bisa kita cari yang lain? Yang tingginya dibawahku?"

Luhan melihat ekspresi datar Minseok. O ow ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kau tidak setuju hanya karena masalah tinggi badan, jangan kekanakan. Aku akan tetap menjodohkan Jongin dengan Sehun" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tapi aku--"

"Kalau kau tetap tidak setuju kita break!!" Minseok berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya nanar.

Break? Break Katanya. Ouh tidak Luhan tidak dapat hidup tanpa Minseok. Dunianya akan gelap tanpa sinar mataharinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sehun, dasar neraka jahanam"

"Arrrgh" Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Ini sudah hampir 3 hari 3 malam Minseok mengacuhkannya, sudah ratusan panggilan dilakukannya tapi Minseok tidak mengangkatnya. Sudah ribuan pesan dia kirim bahkan Luhan tak tahu dibaca atau tidak oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Bahkan whatsapp line dan dm ig pun adem ayem aja gak ada notif sekali ada notif itu dari grup gak guna, huh Luhan merana.

Oh aku lupa ada satu pesan dibalas oleh nmja imut itu yang buat Luhan jingkrak-jingkrak kayak jangkrik tapi langsung pundung saat dia baca balasannya. Pesannya kek gini :

My baby sweety baozi kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu untuk minta maaf langsung

Berani kau datang kerumahku aku cincang anu mu

Luhan langsung merinding dan jadilah diakhir pekan yang indah ini yamg biasanya dihabiskan dengan Minseok sekarang dibuatnya bergalau ria bersama bantal gulingnya oh jangan lupakan adik laknatnya yang sejak tadi asik ngemil di ujung ranjang Luhan.

Luhan menatap sengit adiknya itu.

"Dasar perusak hubungan orang"

Sehun tidak bergeming dia masih asik ngemil kripik dan matanya fokus ke tv yang menayangkan mahluk mungil kuning dan merah. Tentu saja Sehun diam kan Luhan hanya berteriak di dalam hati, psst Luhan itu kakak-kakak takut adek

Huh Luhan sudah tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.

'Apa aku harus menyetujui usulan My baby sweety baozi ya? Tapi kan si Jongin itu.. Ish tidak-tidak'

Luhan membanting tubuhnya dikasur lalu berguling-guling tidak jelas membuat mahluk es yang sejak tadi diam jadi tergoncang-goncang.

"Hyung bisa diam gak sih!"

Luhan hanya nyengir lalu menuruti adek galaknya untuk diam. Luhan terpaku sejenak.

'Oh aku hanya menyetujui usulan Minseok kan. Sehun pasti tidak akan suka dengan Jongin yang amburadul, ya pasti dan aku tidak akan punya adik ipar yang tingginya melebihi aku. Ya hanya bilang setuju dan Minseok kembali padaku asiikk'

Luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan pesan untuk pacar imutnya itu.

Minseok menghela napas, ini sudah yang ke 18 kalinya. Dia memutar-mutar ponsel yang ada digenggamannya yang sejak tadi berbunyi terus membuat mahluk tinggi agak hitam (ingat agak hitam bukan hitam) itu terganggu dengan dering ponsel sepupu mungil nya itu.

"Hyung ponselmu bunyi terus tuh aku jadi gak bisa konsen belajar nih dan kenapa hyung ada dirumahku dihari minggu sih biasanya juga keluar dengan Luhan hyung"

"Aku sedang break dengannya"

"Hah kenapa?" Jongin tidak habis pikir ternyata orang seperti Luhan dan Minseok bisa break juga.

"Karena dia tidak mau setuju dengan usulku untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan mu!!"

"Huh apa?" Jongin tidak salah dengar kan?

"Ya aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun tapi Luhan jelek itu menolak hanya karena kau lebih tinggi darinya huh bukankah itu konyol" Minseok bangun dari tidurannya disofa.

"Jongin-ah aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun makanya aku menjodogkanmu denganya. Aku harap Luhan akan setuju denganku karena kalau tidak aku tidak bisa lebih lama lafi marahan dengan my baby honey deer hueee" Minseok menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

'Kenapa juga harus break kalau tidak kuat jauh-jauh dari Luhan hyung dasar hyung tsundere' batin Jongin.

Ding ding ding ding

"Hyung ponselmu bunyi" Jongin tidak mendapat jawaban namja manis itu masih asik akting nangis menyayat hati.

Jongin mengambil ponsel Minseok lalu membuka satu pesan dan itu dari Luhan.

My baby sweety baozi aku setuju dengan idemu menjodohkan mereka, maaf karena telah bersikap kekanakan

"Hyung Luhan hyung setuju tuh" Jongin meletakkan ponselnya disamping Minseok.

"Setuju apa?" Minseok mendongak dengan air mata yang baru keluar setetes.

Jongin menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk ponsel Minseok. Minseok lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Luhan. Senyum di bibirnya melebar kala membaca pesan itu dengan semangat Minseok pun membalas pesan membahagiakan itu.

Akhirnya kau setuju juga My baby honey deer ok kalau gitu kita udahan break nya. Sampai ketemu disekolah besok, aku mencintaimu

Yes yes yes Luhan berhasil berhasil berhasil hore. Coba dari kemarin begini kan gak usah galau. Dasar kaunya saja yang bodoh Lu

Keesokan paginya disekolah

"Minseok~~"

"Luhan~~"

Mereka berdua berlari lalu berpelukan mesra di koridor. Para siswa disini sudah biasa dengan adegan drama Minseok-Luhan jadi mereka masa bodo.

"Bogoshipoyo my baby sweety baozi"

"Nado bogoshipoyo my baby honey deer"

Unch unch unch bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran disekitar mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan aura namja yang sejak tadi menonton adegan itu. Hatinya sakit melihat kakak nya bisa bermesraan kek gitu.

No no no Sehun bukannya cemburu karena dia suka Minseok No big no, Minseok cantik sih tapi sifatnya nyebelin. Sehun hanya iri dengan kakak nya karena memiliki pacar yang cantik sedangkan dirinya masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Padahal dia lebih tampan lebih tinggi lebih macho dan lebih lebih lainnya dari kakaknya itu.

Melihat Sehun akan pergi Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar" tanpa persetujuan Sehun Luhan langsung berlari menyeret Sehun.

Minseok yang mengerti keadaan pun juga menarik Jongin yang masih disampingnya berlari mengikuti Luhan.

"Nah karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, akan aku mulai acaranya" kata Luhan.

"Acara apa?" -Sehun

"Acara perjodohan mu dengan Jongin" Minsok merangkul pundak Jongin dengan susah payah.

"Apa? Jadi ini orang yang katanya mau hyung kenalkan denganku?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak mau dia jelek hitam lagi" lanjut Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Luhan melongo mendengar ucapan adiknya sedangkan Minseok membatu.

Hiks hiks hiks

Mendengar suara isakan Minseok mendongak dan melihat sepupunya menangis.

"Jongin jangan menangis" melihat Jongin menangis Minseok jadi ingin menangis juga.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Minseok yang menggenggam nya lalu berlari menjauh. Minseok melihat punggung adiknya itu dengan penuh sesal.

"Luhan!!! kita break lagi sampai Sehun mau menerima Jongin. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus bisa membuat Sehun menyukai Jongin" titah Minseok lalu menyusul Jongin meninggalkan Luhan yang udah lemes.

"Hwaaa baby kita baru saja beberapa menit lalu baikan kenapa break lagi"

END


End file.
